Diamond Hope: Future Moon Saga
by TsuShi Luv
Summary: A rlly kewl story about vocaloids and the future. Miku is a dictator for the future becuz shes so famuz, and princess Aki comes back to da past 2 kill Miku and become a bigger idol than her in da future. but will luv get in da way? ratin may cange


Autherz nowts: K su dis is da firsto chapta of a amazong storu dat mi n mah wifu r riting lol

I wull b riting dis chapta n shiu wull b riting da secod wun n wi wall swich liek dat.

-Tsu

"hey, Aki" Someone wuz shaking me, "Aki." i slowly opened my eyes to find my frend Prima hovring abuv me. za room wuz dark, da only light cuming frum da moon outsid da window.

"what time iz it?" I asked.

"that duznt matter, Aki." She sed, pulling me in to a sitting posishun. "The masheen is redy."

"whut? rlly?" I shouted, wide awake now. Prima pressed hir finger 2 my lipz to silence me.

"SHHHHH." I noddded, and she removed hir hand. she pulled me up of da bed and then picked up a sutecase off da floor and shoved it in to my arms.

"i paked all ur clothes." she sed.

"thanks." I replied.

"now get dressed and meat me outsyd in 5 minuts." she sed and turned 2 walk out of my apartmint. I put done da bag and pikd up da outfit she had laid out for me on the bed. it wuz a kyoot, black halter top wiff ruffles around da bust n a dark purple mini skirt. I pulled on a pare of white thy-high leggings n a pare of slip-on black shooz. I brushed out my long, black hair with pink streeks and neon blu tips in it. I cheked my self in da mirror. my outfit complamented my body purfectly, clinging 2 eech curv. I would of put on make-up but I didnt hav da tiem.

I folded my wings behynd my back as I excited da apartmint. I probly wuldnt be seeing it agen 4 a loooong time. Prima wuz wating 4 me outsyde. she garbbed my rist and tugged me along da coridor. I knu were we wur going and I wuz getting rlly excyted about whut I wuz about to do. When we got to da bottum floor of da apartmint bilding she pulled out a key kard from her pocket and swiped it thru a kard reeder. she then pushed a bunch of numbers on da pad and then da door to da basemint opend.

"come on." she rushed me. I layed my neko ears bak agenst my hed as we raced down da stares fastly. da door then lokked behind us. we reeched da bottom step n we had to avoid so many scientests that were crowded around da entrence in to da lab and all over da place. We had to keep this place a secrit, n it wuz well hidden in da basemint of da apartmint complex. If any of da police or da scientests fownd us out in hear, wed all be dead.

Prima pushed me tward da room dat was da farthest in da bak.

"ur so slo." she complaned and I sed nothing. she wuz uzuly this bossy anyways. once we wer inside da room Prima turned to talk to da only person inside it, a yung scientest with black hair and glassez. they spoke to eech odder while I strode over to da masheen connekted to hundreds and hundreds uv deffrent coloured wyres. it wuz a large metul masheen shaped liek a box, da door hanging open. insyde it wuz painted bright blu and wyres wer running everywere acros da wallz. it wuz a small fit 4 me.

"Aki, are you reddy? u need to go now wile we still have da power. pretty soon theyre going 2 notis how much power were using on this thing and den it will b 2 late."

"Im reddy." I ansered quickly, pulling my bakpak properly onto my shoulderz. I gave Prima a short hug good bye b4 stepping in to da masheen. da scientest told Prima to get back when I shut the door. da door wuz see thru so I culd see what they were doing from inside. da guy typed in a bunch of things onto a computer board and then da masheen started humming around me. da wires inside da thing started to spark and all of the sudden everything went white.

when da blynding light had fayded I opened my eyes to discover that I wuz alone. there wuz no one behind da glass anymor. I dont even think I wuz in da same place as b4. I opened da door of da masheen n stepped out on to da concreet floor. it wuz dark in this room but becuz uv my neko eyes I culd see just fine. I turned to shut da door of da machine only to find that it was gone.

I reelized that I wuz in a basemint. In da same basemint I had ben in b4, but it was newer to me.

since it wus da same basemint from 1,000 years in to da past.


End file.
